Generally, when a device receives an input about an operation of an application from a user, the device determines an amount of memory use of the device by the application which is executed on the device and allocates memory for the operation of the application. However, when an amount of available memory is insufficient, the device terminates an application which is currently loaded or cached in a memory and allocates additional memory for an operation of the application.
However, a device spends an additional time terminating the application which is currently loaded or cached in a memory, and thus, a user of the device wastes an additional time after requesting an operation of the application. As a result, the user is inconvenienced by experiencing screen disconnection, buffering, sluggishness, and the like.
Moreover, various methods of managing a memory of a device are being developed. However, a memory is uniformly managed regardless of a characteristic of each user. As a result, an application, which the user does not desire to terminate, is terminated, or an operation, which the user does not intend to perform, is performed.
Therefore, a need exists for a method and an apparatus for managing a memory of a device.
The above information is presented as background information only to assist with an understanding of the present disclosure. No determination has been made, and no assertion is made, as to whether any of the above might be applicable as prior art with regard to the present disclosure.